Predator
by PatrickStorm
Summary: Can District 7 tributes, Valencia, survive the brutal games? Or will she fall like the many tributes? In these games, you either hunt or be hunted?


"Valencia! Wake up _now!" Ugh. Is it reaping day already? Just lovely. Every year, we go through this cycle. I mean, I know I should be scared or at least nervous, but I truly have no one I care for. My family is dead._

_I walk into the main dining hall of the orphanage. Grits and bacon. "Make sure you eat Valencia," says Mrs. Delgado. Of course we wouldn't want to go hungry on reaping day. I grab a try and let the cafeteria lady put the slop on my plate. Noticing my friend, Bridgette Mason, I sit down with her._

"_Morning Valencia. Sleep well?"_

"_As best as I could. I mean how could I sleep?"_

"_I know I truly couldn't either." Bridgette is really the only person I care about. Sure, she can get annoying with her all girl attitude, but she's the only one who's always there for me. "Oh. My. Gosh. Valencia we have to change! We're gonna be late!" _

_She drags me off to our room where we dig out our once a year dresses. Mine is a black single strap dress with a little intricate golden spirals on it. Bridgette pulls me into the bathroom. She is wearing a strapless pick dress with black heels. Before I know it I'm sitting in the stool getting my hair braided. My roommate puts my hair up into a bon with two sticks in it. She leaves one thin strand left hanging in front. _

"_Girls! Let's Go! NOW!" Delgado. Did I mention I hate her? Oh, well I really do. We exit our bathroom and head out to the center for the reaping. _

_When we get there, I found my way to the 16 year old section, Bridgette to the 15's. There is a black platform in front with a woman standing on it with a mic. Kari Finkle. Ugh. She's one of the capital people with their fancy homes, green skin, pink hair, and hideous accent. "Good morning everyone! My name is Kari Finkle!" She giggles. What a fifth grader. "Today is the reaping day, so good luck, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She also talks about the rebellion, but nobody listens. No one ever does. _

"_Now we'll start with the girls. You know what they say, ladies first!" Now I'm paying attention. She digs around in the pink bowl and pulls out a slip. "And the lucky District 7 female tribute is," 5 seconds feels like 2 minutes, "Valencia Wolfe!"_

_My knees buckle. No, there must be a mistake. It can't be me. The crowd parts allowing me to walk up the stairs onto the stage. I stalk up to the center of the platform wanting for my life to just end here. I look at into to the crowd. Mothers with relieved faces. Fathers hugging their daughters. Girls who are once again safe from death. Searching the crowd though, the only truly sad face I see is Bridgette's tear eyed face. Sure, some people are sorry for me, but no one is crying like she is._

"_Any volunteers for this lovely young lady?" Bridgette perks up, but I shake my head. I know what she's thinking. She wants to be a hero and save me; however, I won't let her because her petite self would never survive in the games. She meets my eyes and starts to bawl. I slightly become tear eyed though I hold in most tears._

_Our small pity party is interrupted by Kari's accent. "And now, it's time for the boys!" She screams making me want to rip her eyes out. "And the lucky male tribute is Damian Steele! Congratulations!" Despite his name, Damian is made of anything but steel. All I can do is hold more tears back as a small 12 year old boy comes onto the stage. He tries to put on his toughest face to be strong like everyone. _

_Could this day get any worse? First I get reaped out of all odds. Then Bridgette has a mental breakdown on me. And now, well, I really hope Damian doesn't die in my hands. Honestly, I really hope no one dies by me. I don't want that kind of blood on my hands. How could I ever deal with killing someone? Come on, I may have had a harsh path filled with death, but isn't it enough to lose all my family and friends. Do I really need to return that favor? Well, I guess it's forced on me. Aren't I just lucky today? Hey, you can't any luck if you don't have bad luck right? _

"_Well thanks for coming out everyone! Final goodbyes for the tributes are to take place now! Goodbye! I will miss you District 7." Yeah as if we'll miss you sweetie. Oh great I have to put up with her until the games I realize. Yeah, my day got a lot worse. _


End file.
